Splendid
Splendid is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and its spin-off series, Ka-Pow!. Character Bio A pale-blue superhero flying squirrel with light-blue patagiums (gliding wings), a light-blue/white oval marking on his torso, and a red mask around his head. He is largely based off Superman; he can fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, has super strength, super speed, supersonic hearing, can turn back time, and can breathe ice. He is most commonly seen doing housework until he hears the screams of a character that needs to be rescued, whom he'll go to rescue, often reluctantly. His appearance is somewhat based on Rocky J. Squirrel from Rocky and Bullwinkle. Similar to Flippy, Splendid isn't featured in either the TV or internet series a lot due to the repetitive trend of him killing the characters he rescues. Whenever he appears, he is the character the episode revolves around, with the exception of Class Act. The irony of Splendid being a superhero is that he often unintentionally kills the characters he rescues (Giggles in particular). This is usually because of his ignorance and/or his own powers. Most of the time, he is oblivious to the other characters' deaths he causes. He often flies away without checking to see if the other characters are actually safe, with the exception of the episodes Helping Helps and Wrath of Con. However, in Gems the Breaks, he purposely killed three characters (The Mole, Lifty, and Shifty, the former with no provocation). In most episodes he appears in he kills all characters present, though in some episodes (ex., See What Develops) other characters cause each others' deaths. He believes that being a superhero is a pain in the neck. Splendid rarely dies due to his high-invulnerability and durability. However, Splendid was apparently killed in the schoolhouse explosion in Class Act (You can see Splendid fly in when everyone is hurt outside). His only on-screen death was in the TV episode Gems the Breaks, where he was overexposed to his one and only superhero weakness: Kryptonut, a name-parodied reference of Superman's Kryptonite weakness. It looks like a green glowing acorn, except it's made out of rock. Not only will the Kryptonut make him lose his powers, he'll uncontrollably vomit and give him a stomach flu. While it would make sense that Kryptonut is Splendid's only weakness, Warren Graff has stated that "He's not as immune as he seems to be," meaning he may die more often in future episodes. It could be safe that his deaths involve some sort of explosion or alien substances. He has his own action show called Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. In his first Ka-Pow! episode, Mirror Mirror, he met his evil red counterpart named Splendont. He was about to get acquainted with him, but Splendont snubbed him, and they began to fight each other to determine who is the better superhero. After Splendont shoved the moon towards Splendid and ran him into the ground his doppelganger flew away, making this the first time Splendid has ever been defeated. He pressed his acorn-shaped watch to contact a team of other animal superheroes called the Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad for assistance. They were last seen trying to pry Splendid out of the pavement, but failed when the giant crowbar they were using broke. Due to his low number of deaths, he survives most of the episodes he appears in. He survives Helping Helps, It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, From Hero to Eternity, See What Develops, Wrath of Con, and Breaking Wind while he dies in Class Act and Gems the Breaks. References to Superman It should not be complicated enough to know that Splendid is heavily based off of Superman. From his super heroic personality, to the color scheme. Here are all the known similarities to Superman. *All of Splendid's powers, like flying, super strength, laser vision and ice breath are references to Superman. *Kryptonut, Splendid's weakness, is a obvious spoof and reference of Superman's weakness, Kryptonite. *Splendid has a secret identity that works as journalist/reporter for a newspaper, The Daily Acorn (a parody of The Daily Planet). This is a reference to Clark Kent, Superman's secret identity. In his mild-mannered alter-ego, he wears a pair of eyeglasses, a necktie, and a fedora, even though he still wears his red mask behind his glasses. *In the episode Better Off Bread, Splendid reverses time by making the Earth rotate backwards like in the first Superman film. *Splendid's evil counterpart, Splendont, could be a reference to Superman's doppelganger Bizarro. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, he is a part of a league of superheroes, which would be spoofing Super Friends or The Justice League. *Splendid's blue color-scheme is similar to the blue superhero outfit Superman wears. Known Powers *Levitation and flight *Turning back time (Reference to Superman) *Super strength *Super speed *Large lung capacity/Super breath *Heat vision *Ice breath *Shock wave-inducing voice *Super hearing *Invulnerability *Telescopic vision *Unlimited stamina Splendid's Episodes Starring Roles Appearance Roles Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Episodes *"Mirror Mirror" Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is killed by an explosion (Death not seen but was confirmed by the crew). #Gems the Breaks: Dies from Kryptonut poisoning. Attempts to hold in vomit, causing his cheeks to swell up and explode. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb (Debatable). #Dumb Ways To Die: Is hit by a meteor. Seen in Arcade Games #Laser Training: Body parts and intestines shot off by his own laser shots. #Splendid's First Flight: Falls to the ground and splatters. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Gems The Breaks: ##Is exposed to Kryptonut radiation, causing him to vomit and fall ill. ##His legs are exposed to kryptonut making him weak and he is hit by a bus. ##Flies too fast and crashes into the moon. ##Has his nose and facial skin torn off when powdered Kryptonut flies into his face. ##Vomits his organs out of his body. #See What Develops: ##Sees Mime's corpse and almost vomits. ##Is blinded by The Mole's camera flash, causing him to crash into a nearby building. #Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad - Mirror Mirror: ##Has his teeth punched out while fighting Splendont. ##Becomes stuck in the ground after Splendont pushes the moon towards Earth. Additional #Splendid's First Flight: Hits his head on a tree and becomes disoriented/unconscious. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is stabbed in the eye by a knife and goes blind. (Debatable and not seen) Number of Kills Additional Comics #HTF Comics 4 & 5: When he performs the Heimlich Manuveur on Handy to get the apple out of his throat, he causes Handy's internal organs to shoot out of his body through his mouth. Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 80% *TV series: 67% *Total Rate: 80% Trivia *Even though Splendid has great super powers, he has acrophobia (fear of heights), which is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section. This is very ironic considering both his species and super powers. *Every time he hears trouble or after he saves someone, Splendid usually hums his own superhero fanfare, though this has lessened in the newer episodes. *He seems to be the first and only character to be designed to look like he has pectoral muscles - his chest is slightly bigger than his lower torso. *Both of Splendid's deaths in the series have to do with some form of explosion. *Splendid is the nineteenth character to die in the TV series. *In Better Off Bread, It's a Snap, and Breaking Wind Splendid shows signs of disliking his job and getting tired of having to save everyone. **Besides the fact that saving people stops Splendid from doing his own hobbies, he might also get tired of saving people because he's aware that the characters could save themselves. In Better Off Bread, if Giggles watched where she was going she wouldn't have fallen off the cliff, in It's a Snap, Lumpy could have easily avoided getting trapped in the giant beartrap, and in Breaking Wind, Splendid sighs and rolls his eyes when he sees Lumpy followed by a few other characters standing right in the open during a tornado storm. *Splendid and Disco Bear are the only characters with no debatable deaths. *He, Russell and The Mole are the only main characters to have had their official name change during the show (in Splendid's case from 'Splendid the Flying Squirrel' in Helping Helps to 'Splendid' in It's a Snap) *He only dies in two out of the thirteen episodes he appears in. *Sniffles is likely to be a fan of Splendid as he is seen to have Splendid comic books in Suck It Up and Wrath of Con and owns a Splendid action figure as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Toothy also seems to admire him as he dresses up as him for Halloween in Remains to be Seen. *Splendid is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Pop, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Splendid has appeared as an icon of products more than any other characters do. He is seen as a comic book character in Suck It Up and as a figurine in A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is also a star in Wrath of Con at the comic book convention. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Cro-Marmot, Mr. Pickels, and Lammy. *Splendid and Lumpy are based on the two protagonists from the hit television show The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends. Additionally, both characters are voiced by David Winn (previously Rhode Montijo), and their main fur color is blue. *Splendid is the only character who hasn't appeared in any of the Halloween episodes (though while he didn't physically appear, he was seen as Toothy's Halloween costume in Remains to be Seen). *Splendid survives in most accidents (explosions, fires), but in Class Act, he dies. *A common misconception is that Splendid has never been in the same episode as Flippy. However, in Class Act, you can see Splendid arriving at the school before the explosion, while Flippy is in the background stabbing a Generic Tree Friend multiple times. In the Internet/TV series, they have yet to meet each other face-to-face. *In the Overkill DVD box cover, Splendid is pictured flying in Flippy's direction fully aware that the latter possesses a bomb that is about to go off. This is, ironically, the only time Splendid is aware of Fliqpy *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad debuted in November 18th, 2008. It was scheduled to air on November 4th, but it was moved to 18th as the HTF Breaks aired around that time. Also, his show was originally entitled "Splendid Adventures." *While his hands are still mitten-like, they have lines indicating fingers in Ka-Pow!. His wingspans are also only visible when he flies. *He is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes; the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *It is possible that he, like Superman (the hero he is based off of), is an extraterrestrial since he is able to breathe in space, as seen in Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks, and the Ka-Pow! episode Mirror Mirror. *Splendid has the second lowest number of deaths, behind Mr. Pickels. Next is Lammy, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Pop. *Before the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels in early 2010, Splendid had the lowest number of appearances in the series. However, he stars in almost every episode he is in, possibly to make the most of his appearances. *He is one of the few characters who haven't posthumously killed another character. The others are Cub, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *In Wrath of Con, Splendid killed every character except himself, Cro-Marmot (Debatable), Petunia (Giggles killed her first, but Splendid was indirectly responsible for it) and Flippy (since he never appeared in the episode). *Giggles is Splendid's most frequent victim. *Out of the regular episodes he stars in, See What Develops and Wrath of Con are the only times Giggles isn't the damsel in distress. *''It's a Snap'' and Mirror Mirror are the only times where Splendid and Giggles aren't in the same episode. *Whereas Flippy kills others without a second thought, Splendid kills many tree friends by mistake. Likewise, the two haven't yet killed each other. Similarly, he has never tried to stop Flippy, despite him killing others in almost every episode he appears in. *He loves to cross-stitch and cook, as seen in Better Off Bread. *He may be similar to Gotchiman from the Tamagotchi line of toys, with both being superheroes. Although Gotchiman saves people the right way, Splendid does this the wrong way. *In his debut episode, he had a high, childlike (not squeaky) voice, but in later episodes it has become much lower, like Lumpy's. *He is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Cub, Mime, and Giggles. *In the Internet shorts, the bottom of Splendid's tummy marking is straight. But in the TV series, the bottom is curved like the other characters, and it became much larger than the others. This is to add cuteness to his appearance. *Splendid is one of the four blue characters, the other three being Lumpy, Petunia and Sniffles. *He is one of the three squirrel characters, the others being Nutty and Splendont. *He is the only character who has more injuries than deaths. (Along with debatably Cro-Marmot). *He is the second male character to scream like a girl, the others being Lumpy and Disco Bear. Lumpy and Splendid are both voiced by the same person. *Despite him having the lowest number of deaths, his survival rate is pretty low compared to the others due to his low number of appearances. *Usually Splendid doesn't speak, but in Wrath of Con, for the first time since he was introduced almost nine years prior, he clearly spoke. *Splendid, like Flippy and Cro-Marmot, is not usually hurt by most common things and rarely dies. *He is the only character that has not yet got a TV series featuring pop-up. *His favorite colors are blue and red. *He always kills Nutty, Flaky, Russell and Cro-Marmot in the same episodes, he also kills Cuddles and Petunia in the same episodes, and Sniffles, The Mole, Lifty, and Shifty. *Despite Splendid having the least appearances, he debuted in the third episode in the first internet season, with only Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia and Handy debuting earlier. *He survived his debut episodes in both internet and TV series. Flaky, Flippy and Disco Bear also survived as well, making them the only characters with this honour. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, and The Mole appear in all his starring roles. Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, and Handy die in every episode while Pop survives every episode. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *The characters that he killed on purpose (Lifty, Shifty and The Mole) are the ones who co-starred with Splendid in the TV series episodes Gems the Breaks and See What Develops respectively. *He is the first character to have farted onscreen, as shown in Breaking Wind. That made Petunia try to burn the fart, but she burns the whole earth leaving Splendid the only survivor (Debatable). *Many people have wondered if Splendid and Flippy will ever battle, even though they have never met face to face. Some people believe that if this happened, the result would depend on if Flippy had kryptonut; otherwise, Flippy would have no chance. The reasoning for this is that Flippy was unable to kill even a deaf Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, who was not even aware of Flippy trying to kill him. He also loses a fight to Lumpy and gets himself killed again when Lumpy has only one arm and a leaf blower in Remains to be Seen. Splendid, on the other hand, is pretty much invulnerable to everything, from lava, to the moon being smashed on top of him, to a toxic planetary-wide explosion, while Flippy has been killed from something as mundane as a truck running him over. *Splendid is one of the the three characters to survive all of the irregular episodes he appeared in. The other two are Flippy and Cro-Marmot. *He, along with Lammy and Mr. Pickels, are the only main characters not to appear in a two-part episode. *He only appears twice in each internet season so far (he has yet to appear in season 4 but that season has not finished yet). *His starring card in the TV series is similar to The Mole's TV starring card. *He makes the least appearances in the TV series, appearing in only three episodes. *He is the only character who has yet to be killed by anyone directly. **Though he was killed by many characters in Class Act, they were indirect. *If one doesn't count the four episodes his merchandise appeared but not himself, he has an average of 10.3 countable kills per episode which is higher than any other character. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Rainbow Dash, is similar to Splendid because of their heroic behavior and abilities. *He and Cro-Marmot are the only main characters never to be killed intentionally by another main character. *Splendid, along with Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Flaky are the only characters to not appear in season 4 at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Main Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Adult Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Combat characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters